Summer Camp
by Lokis-lover-lady
Summary: AU! Violet loves her summer job. She gets to spend her whole summer teaching music to campers. Her other counselors aren't that great to her. Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov and Loki are not the most pleasant people to be around. Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Thor and Tony's gf Bianca at least don't ignore her. This summer is about to get awkward after a secret hookup.
1. Chapter 1

This summer was going to be the greatest summer of my life. I just received a phone call from Director Fury and he told me that our usual music director at SHIELD summer camp wasn't coming back this summer. That meant that I was going to be running the music program by myself. Finally! I had been waiting for this day since I started working at camp 5 years ago. I started working there when I was still in high school and have gone back every summer since. I loved my job and I loved my campers. I had the same crew come back every year and my numbers grew every year. My coworkers were okay people. They were at least nice to me, although they didn't go out of their way to include me in things. I was okay with that though because none of them were downright mean to me. I spent most of my time working on music anyways so I didn't notice too much.

There was Tony Stark, the hotshot. He was a stuck up rich kid that was incredibly full of himself. I'm surprised his head could fit through a door honestly. I tended to stay away from him most of the time. He was in charge of camp activities. His girlfriend Bianca was an incredible dancer. She had always included me more than most. She was kind and I never understood how she could stand to be with Tony. She was in charge of the dance program at camp which meant we worked together for the end of the summer show. The only other girl besides me and Bianca was Natasha Romanov. She was in charge of all of the girl campers and she was a bitch. She was a fiery redhead and I knew she got around. I had never been a real big fan of her and she mostly ignored me anyways. Her boyfriend Clint Barton was in charge of all of them male campers. He was an even bigger prick than Tony was. He was an incredibly sarcastic asshole. He was one of those people that you weren't sure if he was being serious and making fun of you or not.

My personal favorite counselor was Steve Rogers. He was tall and handsome. He was a gentleman in every respect of the word. He was always kind to me and took time to ask how I was. I didn't know why he even bothered to hang out with these people. He was in charge of all the athletic activities at camp. There was Bruce Banner. He was in charge of nature and science related activities. He was not rude but he wasn't kind either. He tended to keep to himself and do his own thing. I never really had any kind of problem with him. And then there were the Odinson brothers. Thor, the older one, was hot. Like really hot. He was the lifeguard and he was in charge of all of the water activities. That meant he had his shirt off a lot. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he was nice. He hung out with everyone else simply because he didn't have anything else to do. His younger brother Loki was a different story. He was a bad boy; you knew it just by looking at him. He was in charge of maintenance around camp. Anything that needed fixed or worked on he would do it. Basically the manual labor. I had always found him the hottest of all the guys at camp but I had never really spoken to him. He had always acted like he was above everyone else and they were being rewarded somehow by him hanging out with them. So even though I didn't have many people my age to talk to at camp I always had fun. I could be left alone with my piano and I would be fine. My cabin was attached to the music studio so I didn't have to deal with the other girls either. I was free to be myself and do whatever.

It was March and camp didn't start for another 3 months but the directors of the camp Nick Fury and Phil Coulson wanted all of the staff to come up and start getting the place ready. It was just one weekend to do some inventory and make sure everything was in place. I drove my jeep wrangler down the tree lined drive. It was still a little bit cold so I was wearing a gray hoodie and jeans. I had on hot pink rain boots because it was a little muddy. I pulled up outside the music building. I already had a key so I let myself in. I loved the smell of this place so much. It smelled like wood and sheet music. The piano was covered with a tarp and I removed the tarp. I changed into a pair of flats in my bag because I didn't want to get mud everywhere in the building. I sat down at the piano and fired it up. I played Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera and sang along. It was when I finished that I realized that I wasn't alone. I turned around and Loki was standing in the doorway. He had on jeans, biker boots and a black leather jacket. His black hair came down to his shoulders and he was smoking a cigarette. He put out the cigarette on the bottom of his boot and threw it away.

"Umm Hi Loki." I said sheepishly

"Hey Violet. Phil saw you pull up and asked me to come see if you needed help with anything. Anything that needs moved or fixed?" he asked leaning against the wall

I looked around. I really didn't know yet until I took stock of everything.

"I'm not sure yet. I will come and find you if I do." I said

"Okay." Was all he said before he headed back out the door.

I should have thought of something for him to do. I was always intrigued by him but he intimidated me at the same time. He had never been downright mean to me, just didn't really ever talk to me. Even after 5 years I was surprised that he actually remembered my name. I went to the instrument closet and took everything out to check it. I wasn't going to tune anything now because I would just have to tune it again when I came back. I couldn't move the drum set by myself though and one of the closet door's lock was jammed. I guess I would have to get Loki after all. I put my boots back on and headed to the main lodge. Phil and Fury were in there doing paperwork. I had always really liked Phil.

"Violet good to see you. How are you?" he asked

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good everything here is good. What can I do for you?" he asked coming around the desk

"Oh I just came to see where Loki was. He said he could help me with some things if I needed it. Have you seen him?"

"No I haven't. I'm not sure where he wandered off to. I will send him your way if I see him." He said holding the door open for me

"Okay thanks Phil."

I headed back to the music building. I changed back into my flats. I checked over all the instruments and all of the music. Everything looked to be in order. I sat back down at the piano. Might as well kill some time. I played One Heart from West Side Story and sang along. I finished that song and started Say Something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera. I was about to start singing when someone else started singing instead. I jumped and made a hideous noise on the piano. I turned around and Loki smirked.

"Did I scare you?" he asked.

I put my hand over my heart. It was beating a mile a minute.

"Yeah you did." I said

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. Although the look on your face is priceless." He said coming in the door.

I dropped my face so whatever look it was went away. I stood up from the piano.

"Well are you going to help me or just tease me?" I said

He looked surprised that I had given him sass.

"No I am here to help you." He said

"Okay thank you. I need help moving this drum set and I need that lock unjammed." I said pointing

"Alright let's move the drums first."

I got on one side and he got on the other and we moved the drum set from out of the closet. It was really warm in the cabin so I took off my hoodie. I was just wearing a black tank top under it but I couldn't stand the hoodie anymore. Loki went to unjam the door and got it in no time.

"Thanks for your help." I said

"Sure." He started for the door and then stopped. "Hey can you play that song again?"

I'm pretty sure I was blushing.

"Yeah if you want." I said going over to the piano.

He sat down right next to me. I wiped my hands on my jeans because they were sweaty. I had never had him this close to me before. I started playing. I certainly wasn't expecting him to start singing when the time came. I kept playing and he kept singing. I chimed in and sang the girls part. When the song was over I didn't move. He turned and looked at me.

"You have an incredible voice." He said

I stared back at him. "Umm thanks. I didn't know you could sing."

He smirked and stared into my eyes. "Don't tell anyone. It's a secret."

"I won't." I said

He reached his hand out and put it over top of mine.

"Do you have any secrets Violet?" he asked looking me right in the eye

I felt frozen. I had no idea what was going on. And I was acutely aware of his cool hand resting on top of mine.

"Uh no not really." I said quietly

He smirked at me again. "Well we are going to have to change that."

I didn't have time to say anything before his lips were against mine. It startled me but I gave in. His warm wet kiss was intoxicating. His tongue probed my lips and I let it in. His tongue swirled around my mouth and I felt his hands travel up my arms. I shivered against his cool touch. He turned me so that I was facing him. I felt his hands travel back down my arms and come to rest at my hips. I froze. I had never done anything like this before. But I knew that I wanted it. I could feel myself growing hot and wet at his touch. It was strange but exciting. He pulled back and looked at me.

"You okay?" he asked

I nodded my head and smiled. He continued to kiss me. This time he leaned me back so my back made a horrible noise on the keys of the piano. He groaned and lifted me up and put me on top of the piano. He stood up at the side of the piano and grabbed my hips pulling them towards him. His hands slid up under my shirt and came to rest on my waist. His cool hands set my skin on fire where he touched. I heard the zipper before I felt it. I wasn't aware he had unzipped my pants until I felt him start to pull them off. I was too intoxicated by his tongue to stop him from doing that. And did I actually want him to stop? He pulled my jeans down and I heard them hit the floor. He slid his hands into my pink panties. He stopped for a minute again and looked at me. It was his way of asking if he could continue. I nodded my head. He slipped his fingers in the waistband of my panties and slid them down my legs. He tossed them with my jeans and went back to kissing me.

I heard another zip of a zipper. He grabbed my waist and held it. I was bare to him from the waist down and it was strange for me. I had never been with a man before but I couldn't stop myself or him. Everything he did I liked and I couldn't say no if I tried. And I didn't want to try. I felt his grip on my hips tighten and he thrust himself inside of me. I made a whimper of pain. It hurt like hell. He stopped.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked

"Yeah. Well I guess not anymore." I said

"Okay are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah go ahead." I said

I got ready for the pain again but this time it was not as bad. I stretched to accommodate his size. He thrust slowly at first as if testing out the waters. Soon his thrusts became hard and fast. The piano was hard against my back and I wasn't getting much from his thrusting. This is definitely not what I thought sex was going to be like. Loki had been thrusting hard and fast, pounding into me with a lot of force. It didn't hurt but it wasn't pleasant either. Before I knew it he was moaning above me. I felt something hot and wet inside of me. It was a weird sensation. I felt him pull out of me and let go of my hips. I sat up and looked at him. He was already zipping his pants up.

"That was nice. Thanks." He said turning for the door.

I let him walk out the door. I was too frozen to say or do anything. What the hell had I just done? I looked down at where his seed was running down my leg. I jumped down off the piano and went to the bathroom in the music hall. I cleaned myself off and put my pants on again. I packed up the music room and locked the door behind me. I felt like I was in such a daze. I had just had sex for the first time and he had simply said thanks. I felt so…well I actually didn't know how I felt. I got in my car and drove back down the driveway. This summer was going to be so awkward.

The 2 hour drive back to my apartment was awful. Being by myself I had way too much time to think about what had just happened. I never imagined my first time would have been like that. That was rough and unpleasant. He had used me and left when he was finished. I felt disgusted with myself and disgusted with him. I just wanted to get home and take a shower. I needed to get the feeling of him off of me. I pulled into my parking lot and shut off my car. Reality was sinking in of what I had really just done. I grabbed my purse and walked to my dorm room. I could feel the tears about to burst through and I walked faster. I knew my roommate would be at work right now so I didn't have to worry about her questions. I closed the door to my small room. I grabbed my towel and headed for the shower. I turned on the hot water and let it run over me. I scrubbed every inch of my body. I wanted every trace of Loki off of me.

I walked back to my dorm from my final exam for the semester. When I had come back from camp my semester was in full swing so I was too busy to think about Loki and what had happened. I was writing papers and taking tests and working 2 jobs. I didn't have time to sit at home and think. But today as I was walking home I could feel it starting to creep back in. I was headed back to camp for the summer in 2 weeks. I was going to be around Loki all day every day for 3 months. I didn't know how we were going to act around each other. He didn't call me or text me. I hadn't heard anything from him. Clearly I had just been a hump and dump. I had come to that realization. Anything I had ever felt for him had flown out the window. He was disgusting and heartless. This summer I was going to do my job and do my best to ignore his presence. I went straight to my bed to take a nap. I was exhausted. I figured the stress of finals and working were what had wiped me out. For the past 2 months I just felt completely drained. I just wanted to take a nap before my doctor's appointment today. Camp required us to have up to date physicals so I needed to get that done before I went up there. I slid under the covers and closed my eyes.

Physicals were nothing special. I had done them many times before. I didn't know if the doctor was busy today or what but it seemed to take a lot longer than usual. Finally the doctor I had seen came back into my room.

"Hello Violet. Well we had done some blood work and I have some news for you." She said

I stared at her expecting the worst. Did I have cancer? What was going on?

"You are pregnant. Looks like about 11 weeks along." She said looking at her clipboard

My mouth went dry. What? No this could not be happening. There had to be some kind of mistake. I couldn't be pregnant. I just couldn't. Not with Loki's baby. I felt like I was going to vomit and pass out. I think she could see the look on my face.

"I take it this was not a planned pregnancy." She said

I shook my head. I felt dizzy. She opened handed me a juice box.

"Here take this and drink. Well I see this was not something that you were expecting at all. You have a few different options." She said

She talked about various options and honestly I wasn't really listening. My mind was reeling. I sipped my juice box trying to calm myself down. I can't believe that I had been so stupid. I had unprotected sex, not even good unprotected sex, and I got pregnant. On my first time. I didn't even realize she had stopped talking until she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Violet are you alright?" she asked

"Umm I'm not really sure yet." I said

"Alright honey. Well here take this information. I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins. You can just buy them at any grocery store or drug store. The receptionist can give you some more information about your options. Good luck and please take care of yourself. Remember a baby is not the end of the world." She said

I shook her hand and she walked out the door. I stood up on shaky legs. I walked to reception and got the information from her. I looked down at the pamphlets. There were a couple on abortion. I threw those in the trash immediately. I knew no matter what that I could not kill my baby. Even saying those words in my head made my head spin. My baby. I was going to have a baby. A baby whose father was a royal prick. How the hell had I gotten myself into this situation?

I passed a drug store on my way home and picked up some prenatal vitamins. Even walking around the store with them I felt self-conscious. What was I going to do when my belly stuck out and I couldn't hide it? It was then that a realization struck me. I was already 11 weeks which meant I was going to start showing in a few weeks. I was going to be at camp. Everyone there was going to see that I was pregnant. I opened the door to my dorm and sat down on the bed. I put my head in my hands. I could not quit my job at camp. I loved camp and they needed me. Not to mention that if I didn't go to camp then I would have nowhere to live for the summer. There was no getting around this. What was I going to say to Loki? Should I say something to Loki? There were so many what ifs going on in my head. I was so unsure of everything. I opted for forgetting about them for now. I crawled back into my bed and turned on a movie. I closed my eyes and tried to forget about my problems. The biggest one being the baby growing inside of me.

I was leaving for camp today. My dorm was all packed up and my things were all in my car. I had decided I had no other option but to go to camp. I would hide my pregnancy for as long as I could. As far as I was concerned it was no one else's business but mine. If Loki came to talk then I would talk to him but I was not going to go out of my way. I wasn't going to force him to be involved in his child's life. I had been on my own for a long time and I could take care of this myself. As for the other counselors, well they ignored me most of the time anyways. I was used to them not being kind to me so I could ignore them too. I got in my jeep and drove the familiar route to camp.

I pulled up in front of the music building. No matter what else was going on the sight of this building always made me smile. I had so many fond memories here. The best moments of my life had happened at this camp. Those far outweighed the memory of Loki's humping on the piano. I was not going to let that one day ruin my memory of this building. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was exactly how I had left it. I went back to the car and started to unload my things. I looked around and didn't see anyone. The music building was off to the side of the camp so it was secluded for the most part. That meant most of the counselors didn't come this way often. I was grateful for that fact this summer. I carried in all my boxes and set up my room. Once everything was unpacked I took a break. I checked my watch. It would be time for our group meeting soon. Now I was officially nervous. I took a shower and pulled my long brown hair up into a bun. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had always had a medium frame. I had decent size boobs and curved hips. I was 5'6 and was a normal weight. I looked at my belly in the mirror. It was not as flat as it usually was. I didn't look pregnant just a little bit bloated or chubby. I had noticed that my shorts were a little bit more snug than they used to be. I put on a pair of jeans shorts that came to midthigh and a flowy pink shirt. It covered up the little bit of a bloated belly that I had. I was determined to hide this pregnancy as long as I could. I slipped on some Toms and headed for the main hall.

I stood outside the door for a minute. I could hear them all talking. They were laughing and joking with one another. I knew they wouldn't stop when I walked in. I never really cared that much that they left me out. Occasionally they would let me in the conversation or someone would ask me a question. I took a deep breath to prepare myself. I was just about to walk in when I heard his voice stand out from everyone else's. Oh god I didn't know if I was ready to see Loki yet. It was going to make all of this so real. I was about to turn and walk back to my room when Phil came up.

"Hey Violet. Welcome back. Are you excited to get started?" he asked enthusiastically

"Oh Hey Phil. Yeah of course." I said plastering on a fake smile.

He put his arm around me in a half hug. He was always such a kind person. I really liked Phil a lot. He was like the older brother I never had. He guided me into the room. I sat down in the row behind everyone else and tried not to look up. I did not want to look at Loki. I wasn't ready, not even close. I looked down at my notebook and pretended to be taking notes.

"Hey Violet."

I looked up and Bianca was smiling at me.

"Oh hey Bianca. How are you?" I said

"Oh I'm good." She said

Tony interrupted her, grabbing her attention again. I glanced up and made eye contact with Loki. I froze. I didn't know what to expect. He simply stared at me and looked away again. He went back to talking to Clint. I suppose that could have been worse right? Damn how was I going to do this? The man whose child I am carrying didn't even say hello to me. How was I going to even tell him I was carrying his child? And the bigger question was would he even care?

I blankly took notes at our meeting. I honestly wasn't paying any attention to what Phil and Nick were saying. I was just staring blankly at the back of Loki's head. All that gorgeous black hair. I hoped my baby would have that hair. What the hell was wrong with me? I couldn't even look Loki in the eye and now I was hoping that our child looked like him. I seriously had issues. I didn't realize the meeting was over until everybody started getting up. I stood up and darted for the door.

"Violet wait up."

I stopped and Phil came over to me.

"Hey I see you didn't turn in your physical and medical stuff. Do you have it with you?" he asked

"Oh I left it at the music hall. I can bring it by the office later if that is okay."

"Works for me. See you then." He said

I took the long walk back to the music hall. I just needed some air to clear my head. Seeing Loki had been harder than I had expected it to be. I had expected him to at least acknowledge me. The same question just kept running through my mind. How was I going to tell Loki that I was pregnant? I got back to the music hall and went to my bedroom. My physical was in a folder in my suitcase. Once I gave this to Phil it was real. Someone else would know that I was pregnant. If it had to be anyone I was glad it was going to be Phil. I trusted him the most. I walked to the main office and Steve was standing outside.

"Hey Violet how are ya?" he asked

"I'm good how about you?"

"I'm great just ready to get this summer started. Well I gotta go but I will see you around."

He grabbed a bag of basketballs and walked off. I stepped inside the office. It was the only building that was air conditioned and I shivered a little bit. I looked around to make sure that Phil was alone. He was sitting at his desk and smiled when I walked in.

"Hey Vi. Thanks for bringing that by."

He reached out for the paper but he held on to it.

"Hold on. There is something I have to tell you before I give this to you." I said

He looked at me confused. I sat down at the chair on the other side of his desk. I set the folder down and put my hand on top of it.

"You are the only one who is going to see this right?" I asked

"Yeah just me and maybe Nick. Geez Violet what is wrong? You are scaring the hell out of me." He said

I was trying to hold in the tears. I looked up to Phil and respected him. Telling him I was pregnant would be like telling my parents.

"Here just read it." I said sliding it over to him.

I watched his eyes scan the page. I saw it on his face the instant he got to that part. I saw him frown and then he looked up at me. I couldn't hold back all the tears and I let one fall. I quickly wiped it away. He closed the folder and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked

I shrugged my shoulders. It was the truth. I honestly didn't know.

"Are you okay to be working here at camp?"

"Yes, I already asked. I want to be here for my campers." I said quickly

"Alright well as long as you are sure. And you need to promise to take care of yourself. How far along are you?"

"11 weeks and I promise that I will take care of myself."

I stood up to leave. I was about to walk out the door when Phil called my name.

"Is the father in the picture?" he asked

"No, umm, he doesn't even know yet."

"Okay well I am here for you if you ever need anything or need to talk. You can trust that your secret is safe with me. I am not going to tell anyone, though I don't know how you will be able to hide it here all summer." He said

"Thank you. I'm going to try to hide it as long as I can."

I left the office building and headed back to the music building. I took the short way back. I needed to be inside the safety of the music building. I came around the corner of the dining hall and smacked right into a body. I stumbled and strong arms reached out and caught me. I looked up to thank them and saw that it was Loki. I retreated from his grasp.

"I'm sorry." I said

I quickly turned and walked away. He didn't say anything but I could feel him watching me as I walked away. I was not ready to deal with him one on one yet. When I got to my building I slammed the door and leaned back against it. I slid down to the floor and pulled my knees up to hug them against my chest. I put my head on my knees and took deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I hadn't even made it one day without having a meltdown. How was I going to make it 3 months? I hoped the next week would fly by. Once the campers got here I would be busier and it would keep me distracted. At the same time I didn't want time to fly by because that meant I would start to get bigger. I looked down at my belly. There was already a curve to it where there was usually flat. I didn't have much more time before I couldn't hide. I stood up and walked to my room. I had a few hours before dinner. I flopped down on the bed. I was going to spend those few hours taking a nap and ignoring my problems.

My alarm went off and I groaned. I really didn't want to go back and face everyone, especially Loki, again. But I was starving and I knew if I didn't show up to dinner that Phil would be worried.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up and turned the alarm off. I got out of bed and stretched a few times. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure my shirt was loose enough. Once I was satisfied that it was I threw on some converse and headed out. I took deep breaths all the way there. I could do this. I had to. I was going to have to spend the next 3 months with these people and I needed to calm myself down. I walked into the dining hall and thankfully nobody was there yet except for Phil and Nick. I went over and sat down next to Phil and across from Nick.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hello Violet. How are you feeling?" Nick asked

I glanced over at Phil. He shrugged his shoulders. Of course Nick knew. Why wouldn't he know? He knew everything that went on here.

"I'm fine. Really I am." I said

The rest of the counselors started to filter in. They all sat at the other table except for Steve. He came and sat down next to Nick. Loki was the last to come in the door. He threw his cigarette on the ground and crushed it under his boot. He looked exactly like he had that day just without the leather jacket. I instantly felt sick to my stomach. His eyes never even met mine as he walked and sat down next to Clint. I hadn't even realized that Steve was talking to me.

"Violet did you hear me?"

'Oh no sorry I was thinking. What did you say?"

He laughed. "I was just asking if you were coming to the bonfire tonight."

"Oh I am not sure yet." I said

"No come on you have to go. Please. You come every year and it is always fun." He said.

I couldn't deny that. The first bonfire of the year was always fun. We roasted marshmallows and told scary stories. Loki always told the scariest stories and I wasn't sure if I could handle that this year. It all seemed like it would be a little too much for me to deal with this time. But this really was the one thing all summer that the group included me on. I wanted to go but at the same time I didn't. Thor came and sat down right next to me. The whole table shook when he sat down. He was actually wearing a shirt for once.

"Thor help me convince Violet to come to the bonfire tonight." Steve said

Thor looked at me. "What? Violet come on you must come to the bonfire. It is tradition and tradition must be upheld." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I held up my hands in defeat. "Okay okay I will come."

They both smiled and started talking sports. Once everyone was in there seats Phil stood up and made the announcement that dinner was ready. Tonight was chicken and mashed potatoes and corn. It was at least something that didn't make me want to vomit. Phil and Nick were eyeing me so I made sure I ate all of my food. God help me if this was how the rest of the summer was going to go. There was banana cake for dessert. It was wonderful and I ended up eating 2 pieces. Once I was finished eating I excused myself and headed back to the music building. The bonfire wouldn't be for another hour. The sun was just starting to set and it was getting a little chilly.

I decided to spend some time playing piano and singing. I still hadn't decide what all to do with the campers this year. I knew I wanted to do Broadway show tunes but I hadn't decided on which ones yet. I sat down at the piano. I put my hands on the keys and had a moment of nausea. This was where it had happened. I swallowed and took a deep breath. No I couldn't let that memory taint my memory of this piano. I had to move past it. I put my hands on the keys again. Time for a happy song. I started playing Forget About the Boy from Thoroughly Modern Millie. The song was cathartic. When I was finished I felt a little bit more ready to face the rest of them. I just had to make sure I didn't end up sitting next to Loki.

I went to change my clothes. I put on jeans and a hoodie since it was getting a little chilly outside. I pulled on my hoodie and then went to put on my jeans. I pulled them up and tried to zip them. They were a little snug but I was able to manage. Please just give me a little bit more time. I wasn't ready to be showing yet. I put my converse back on. I was just brushing out my hair to put it up in a ponytail again when there was a knock on the door. I walked out of my room and through the music hall. I opened the door and Steve was standing there.

"I came to get you to make sure you didn't bail on us." He said smiling

I smiled back. "I was just about to leave."

"Well are you ready to go then?" he asked

"Yeah just let me turn out the lights."

I went back to the room and turned out the lights. I took a deep breath and closed the door. Steve was waiting outside for me so I closed the door to the music hall. I walked beside him to the clearing where we had our bonfires. It was right down by the lake. The fire was already blazing and everyone was there. Everyone except Phil and Nick. They never came to this bonfire. I kind of wished they would for once because it would be like having moral support. Thank goodness there were no open seats by Loki. I ended up across the fire from him. I was between Steve and Bruce. I could handle this arrangement. Thor looked up and saw we arrived.

"Violet you came." He boomed.

"Yeah Steve made sure of it." I said

Steve smiled in pride and handed me a marshmallow. I caught Loki look up and look between us before going back to his conversation with Clint. We roasted marshmallows and made s'mores. Tony started telling stories. He told a lot of stories. I don't think that man knew how to stop talking. I ate 2 s'mores before I decided I should probably stop. I licked my fingers and watched the flames. I was only half listening to Tony's latest story. Suddenly the winds shifted and the smoke was blowing my way. It went straight into my face. Oh god the smell of the smoke was awful. Normally I didn't mind it. Today was different. The smell instantly made my stomach churn. I was going to be sick. I jumped up and ran for the woods. I held onto a tree as I emptied the contents of my stomach onto the ground. I heard footsteps behind me and quickly wiped my mouth. Then I heard the last voice I wanted to hear.

"Violet are you alright?" Loki asked.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! And sorry for the mix up with the chapters yesterday if you encountered that! My computer was being weird! Thanks for hanging in there! And please please please review and let me know what you are thinking!**


	3. Chapter 3

I had to fight back to urge to vomit again at the sound of his voice. I stood up and leaned against the tree.

"I got elected to come and check on you." He said

Oh he got elected. So he didn't even want to be the one to come and check on me. They had told him to do so.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said brushing past him.

I walked back to the bonfire leaving him a few steps behind me. God why was I so stupid? Why didn't I just talk to him alone there in the woods? One minute I was hoping our baby looked like him and the next minute the sight of him repulsed me. I really need to get my shit together and figure out what I wanted. When we came back to the fire I decided I really just wanted to go to bed. The smell of the smoke was really still bothering me.

"I think I am gonna head to bed." I said

Steve and Thor were the only ones who bothered to look at me while I was talking. Loki had already taken his seat next to Clint again and they were talking.

"Are you sure you want to?" Thor asked

"Yeah I am just really tired." I said

"Okay well I can walk you back." Steve said

"It's alright, I know the way. Thanks though. You guys enjoy it."

I walked away from the bonfire and back towards my room. I really was avoiding dealing with my problems. It was like if I just ignored them maybe they would go away. But this problem was not going to go away. It was only going to get bigger, literally. How was I expected to tell Loki when he seemed to not even give a shit about me at all? When I got to my building all I wanted was a shower and bed. My clothes and my hair smelled like smoke and I really did not want to get sick again. I threw my clothes in my hamper and jumped in the shower. There wasn't a whole lot of hot water to spare so I took a quick shower. I towel dried my hair and put on shorts and a t-shirt. I turned on the radio and turned the volume down low. I couldn't stand the silence. I curled up in my bed and pulled my blanket up around me. My mind was racing but my body was exhausted. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the music. Soon I was fast asleep.

The next few days went by very quickly. I stayed in the music building as much as I could. I only came out for meal times. I really just wanted to be alone and worry about what music to do with my campers instead of what I was going to do about my life. I made a point of not sitting anywhere near Loki at meals and I think he started to notice. He would look at me when I entered the room. His eyes would follow me to wherever I went and then he would look away when I made direct eye contact, which I always tried to avoid doing. Phil and Nick kept a watchful eye on me. It bothered me a bit but I also knew that they meant well. My belly had officially popped. It was more rounded than it was flat. It was clearly a baby bump. Luckily it was still small enough that I only had to wear a loose shirt to cover it. I was thankful for the cooler weather so I could wear hoodies a lot too. Fitting into my jeans was getting to be a pain but I had to suffer through it when I was out in public. As long as nobody looked too closely or my shirt wasn't too tight then they couldn't tell I had a baby bump. The campers were arriving tomorrow and we had one more big meeting before they arrived. It usually involved some team bonding that I was not ready to do. I had gotten out of the team bonding this past week by using the excuse of getting everything ready. But this was the final meeting and I wasn't allowed to miss it.

I was just about to leave for the meeting when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Nick was standing there.

"Oh hey Nick. What can I do for you?" I asked

"Can I come inside and talk to you for a minute?" he asked stepping inside before I answered.

"Yeah sure."

I motioned to the chairs and we sat down. He sat across from me and stared at me. He was a very intimidating person. He always wore black including his black eye patch. He never told us what had happened and none of us had ever dared to ask. His piercing stare was making me squirm.

"I know that you know I am aware of your situation." He paused and I nodded my head. "I just wanted to make sure that you will be able to keep the personal things out of your work with the campers."

"Oh yes of course. I am still going to be there 110% for these campers. I swear to you."

He was silent and stared at me again. It was his signature look and it gave me the chills.

"So which one of them is it?" he asked flatly

"What?" I asked confused.

"I am not dumb Violet. I am observant. You hardly ever leave this building and when you do you don't talk to anyone but Phil or I. Sometimes Steve and Thor so I will rule them out. The other guys you avoid like the plague so which one is the father?"

I sat there stunned. I knew my mouth was hanging open. How could he have figured that out? Was I really that transparent? And if he figured it out had anyone else yet?

"I…uh…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but just tell me this, he didn't force himself on you did he?" he looked me dead on.

"No it was consensual." I said looking away.

"Okay well good." He said standing up.

He started to head for the door and I was still sitting.

"I will make sure you are not in a group with Loki tonight." He said before he closed the door behind him.

I sat there in stunned silence. Holy shit Nick knew that Loki was the father. I wasn't worried that he would tell or anything. I knew I could trust Nick to keep a secret but still. Now someone else knew who my baby's father was. I couldn't decide if it was a relief or another burden. I didn't have time to think about it because I really did need to get to the meeting. I grabbed my notebook and headed to the main hall.

**Hello sweeties! Hope you are enjoying! Please let me know what you are thinking by reviewing! Also I need names for some of the campers! So if you give me a review maybe I will make you a camper! Just make sure to tell me your name! Hope to hear from you guys!**


End file.
